Finally Falling
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy and Nick's life together. Part of the Darcy Lewis week of prompts. I just did them all together. Sorry for the grammar and things. Enjoy and R&R please! Some cursing also!


This is an AU of Darcy, I never mention New Mexico or the Avengers, so take it as she never did anything with that. And I also not using Juliette in the story because I love Nick but I don't really like her. So it's ina universe where she leaves him after finding out.

It's also established that Nick and Darcy grew up together and are best friends. Maybe one day I'll write their lives growing up but not right now.

Own Nothing.

* * *

Lipstick.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "You got a little lipstick there." She wiped the edge of his mouth with her thumb, smirking as his eyes never left hers'. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Nick Burkhart stared down at her. "Why haven't you?"

She sighed. "Because you were with Juliette and you are my best friend."

"I'm not with her now." He whispered, lowering his head to her.

"No. You're not." She smiled as she kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, his arms around her waist. She back up to the wall, pulling him with her, their lips still locked. When they finally pulled away for air, she laughed. "My lipstick is a good color on you." Her fingers traced the pink stains on his mouth.

"You're good for me." He whispered. "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too." She whispered back and she kissed him again.

* * *

Hello.

He woke up slowly, knowing it was his day off, stretching as he rolled over to lay on his side. "Hey there, I'm not a pillow." He heard.

He opened his eyes, laughing lightly as Darcy stared back at him with arched eyebrows. "Hello."

"Hello to you too." She smiled. "I'm still not a pillow."

He wrapped his arms around her bare body, holding her tight, laying his head on her shoulder. "I don't know I'm pretty comfy here."

She snorted as she ran her hands over his body. "I had fun last night."

"Me too, it was nice." He looked up at her.

"It was fucking fantastic is what it was." She replied. "I strictly remember rocking your world."

He laughed, kissing her neck. "Oh, I remember and I also remember talk about a repeat performance."

"Ehh, how about after breakfast?" She asked. "Because we never did make our reservation last night and I'm starving."

He sighed and rolled over to his other side to get out of bed. "Fine, breakfast coming right up." He grabbed his sweats and slid them on, smirking as Darcy watched him. "You coming down stairs?"

She sighed and nodded, getting out of bed and sliding on his shirt from yesterday. She walked over to him, kissing him on the lips. "Morning."

He smiled. "Good morning." He took her by the hand down stairs to cook breakfast before they had a repeat performance in the kitchen.

* * *

Rain.

"It's raining." Darcy stated as Nick came home from work.

"Yea I know, it's pouring down cats and dogs." He stated as he gave her a kiss.

"You know what that means?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him close. His wet clothes soaked through her clothes, but she didn't care.

"What does it mean?" He asked her, kissing her again, his hand cupping her chin to tilt it up to him.

She pulled away to breath, giving him a quick peck on the lips one more time. "S'mores."

He laughed and hugged her. "I wondered what the grocery bags were for." He stated as he looked over at the counter to see two sacks of S'mores supplies.

* * *

Crimson.

A Wesen attacked her and his heart stopped when he saw the blood, the crimson liquid spilling out onto the ground as he rushed to her. He and Monroe helped stopped the bleeding until the ambulance got there to take her to the hospital.

He sat in the waiting room for hours while she was in surgery, Monroe sitting with him, worried for his friend. "She'll be okay Nick."

"How do you know Monroe?" Nick asked. "They got her pretty bad."

"Darcy Lewis's family?" The doctor asked after another hour of surgery.

"Yes." Nick stood up.

"She's going to be okay, but she lost a lot of blood. You can see her for only a few minutes." The doctor led him back to her room and showed him in.

"Darcy?" Nick asked, walking up to her hospital bed.

"Nick." She smiled up at him. "You're okay."

He smiled. "I was worried about you."

She snorted and then flinched at the pain. "Like those bastards could do any real damage."

Nick grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. "I was afraid I was going to lose you." He whispered.

"As if." She stated. "But I want to know what the hell is going on when I get out."

He sighed and nodded. "I promise, I'll tell you everything." He kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Vow.

Darcy stood in the trailer as Nick showed her the books and the weapons. He explained everything to her and then stopped, watching her face. "Darcy?" He asked, worried.

"Did you tell Juliette all of this?" She asked him.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes and she left me, at first she didn't believe me, but then she was used against me. After everything, she couldn't take it anymore and left."

She stepped over to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I promise you Nick, I will never leave you. Not because of this or anything." She kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I love you Nick Burkhart and I want to be with you."

"Even if I am a Grimm?" He asked her. "You got hurt because of me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

He broke out into a smile and kissed her. "I love you Darcy."

"Hell yeah you do, I'm awesome." She laughed.

* * *

Saturday.

Saturday, in the late after noon Darcy saw him standing there, smiling back at her. They had been best friends since they were children, she had been in love with him since middle school and they had dated for only six months before he asked her to marry him. Now four months after that, she walked down the aisle in a simple white dress, her hair curled over her shoulders and a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

She walked up to him, smiling big as a kid in a candy store as the minister began the service. Their friends and co-workers smiled when they said their vows and kissed. Darcy smiled up at him as they pulled apart and hugged him. Today was the last day as Darcy Lewis and the first day as Darcy Burkhart.

When they danced to their first song, she laughed when he had chosen a song from their first middle school dance. Her head on his chest and his chin propped on top of her head, his arms around her. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

Living.

She knew that life with a Grimm was dangerous; there was still Wesen in the world that still hated and distrusts Nick because he was a Grimm. She knew that slowly in a war turn world, they were gaining friends and alleys. A life as a Grimm was normally short if they didn't have alleys and Nick was one to make them.

His work life as a detective was hard too, he would come home late from cases, tired and annoyed. But she would smile and give him a kiss. Food, shower and a warm bed awaited him each night and they were happy.

When they found out she was pregnant, Nick was the happiest man alive, he couldn't stop smiling. "I'm going to be a Dad." He kissed her on the cheek as they watched the sonogram. "We're going to be parents."

She smiled and laughed. "A family." She whispered.

He looked at her and kissed her on the lips. "A family."


End file.
